Loss Of Me
by Garnetto
Summary: The infamous battle between a Captain and a General....
1. A Knight's Tale

Beatrix looked up at the great walls of the Alexandrian harbour, her mouth wide open.  
It was so big! Bigger than any picture she had seen in any book.  
Her gaze was soon lost by a force so strong it knocked her straight to the floor.  
"Ugh! What the..." she yelled, rolling over and looking up at the culprit.  
"You're in the way," a man said, smirking down at her.  
"You could have said excuse me!" Beatrix yelled, standing up and dusting herself off.  
"oh....excuse me" the man mocked, throwing his big bag over his shoulder.  
Beatrix clenched her fists by her side. and watched as the man walked off the boat past her.  
She shook her head before picking up her own bags before joining the group of potential soldiers that had sailed  
over with her.  
"Soldier potentials this way!" A man was yelling, waving his arms.  
Beatrix took a deep breath. She was so excitied she ran over to where the man was waving.  
"All soldiers assemble in three ranks infront of me GO!" he yelled as loud as he could.  
It was noisy in the harbour, for many boats were arriving with new soldiers and people from all over the Misc continent.  
They had all come for the birth of the new heir to the throne.  
But Beatrix wasn't thinking about that. Her mind was set fully on becomming a soldier.  
"Quiet everyone!" The man shouted, nearly falling over in the great movement of his arms.   
"Welcome all to Alexandria! As you know, this year sees the birth of the new heir and the birth of a new soldier system.  
The Alexandrian soldiers will still be in action, and General Thearis will still be retiring and replaced by a new female hopeful.  
But, by order of the King, there will be a male Captain chosen to lead a new group known as The Knight of Pluto. The duties of the knights of pluto  
will be explained if and when the hopefulls are chosen. Ok, you will be fully briefed later, for now you will be lead to your barracks where you will stay for your two weeks training. DISMISSED!"  
Beatrix's eyes lit up. A new system she could be part of if she trained herself. She beamed before joining the other soldiers in their walk to the castle grounds.  
  
Beatrix yawned. She had been standing for an hour waiting for her name to be called out and the dorm she would be staying in.  
"Aldbert Steiner, Weimer Shanks: dorm 24! Lani Weymouth, Beatrix May dorm 25. Dismissed!" The same man yelled, this time suceeding in falling over.   
  
"Hey Beatrix?" Lani said later that night.   
"Mm?" Beatrix mumbled, too busy unpacking her things.  
"Hehe! Calm down! No one has unpacked yet, look! Everyone is going out for a drink, we should go with them! They say there are many Inn's to choose from, come on hu?"  
Beatrix stopped before looking up at Lani. Maybe she was jumping the gun just a bit. "Alright Lani, you win," she smiled.  
  
"So Lani," Beatrix said as she sipped her ale. "Why did you wanna join the Alexandrian army of all armies?"  
Lani smiled. "Well, I was born and raised in Alexandria and already once before tried to join, however I didn't make it so I did go to Lindblum to try. But alas, Lindblum doesn't allow women soldiers so here I am to try my luck once more...."  
There was a short silence.  
"Go on," Beatrix grinned.  
"Ok...to tell you the truth I don't actually want to be a soldier," Lani said, her smile vanishing. "I've always wanted to be like....a bountry huntress. Like the one is in the book Lord Avon wrote. I dunno...its just the idea of fighting for someone else but having much more flexability....you know?"  
Beatrix nodded. "Yea I know. I always wanted to be a soldier but I was always afraid somehow..."  
Beatrix was interupted by a pain across her head. "OWW! JEEZ!" She yelled, raising her hand to where the blow had landed.  
"Well...look who it is," a familiar voice said.  
Beatrix spun around to see the soldier guy from before, that smirk still fixed there.  
"So...your here for the same reason I am...it insults me."  
"Excuse me?" Beatrix said, a frown forming across her face. "Just who the hell do you think you are?!"  
The man placed out his hand. "Aldbert Steiner, future Captain of the Knights of Pluto."  
Beatrix paused. What was this guys problem? Had she done something to offend him? "Whats your problem?" Beatrix said, looking Steiner up and down.  
He laughed before taking his hand back to resting on his weapon. "Alexandria is no place for kids. You must be 15? 16?"  
"17" Beatrix said through gritted teeth.  
"That, dear Beatrix is a child." Steiner sighed, folding his arms  
Beatrix was so mad. How dare he try and crush her dream, and without even knowing her?! "I bet I could take you!" She yelled out.  
The whole room went silence. Beatirx's eyes widened as she realised what she had just said.  
"Beatrix?!" Lani said, tugging on Beatrix's coat.  
Steiner smiled and leant forward. "Oh really? Well then, we shall soon see about that." he chuckled to himself before returning to the bar.  
Beatrix stared open mouthed, her heart beating. What had she done....he would probably kill her if they faught.  
"Damn it Beatrix!" Lani yelled, dragging Beatrix out of the inn. "Do you know who that is?! Adbert Steiner!"  
Beatrix shook her head. "So...?"  
"SO!?!" Lani yelled, slapping her hand to her head. "Geez! He's the favourite to become the Captain of the Knights of Pluto! Sergeant Steiner is gonna kick your butt..." Lani mumbled, shaking her head.  
"Wha?! Sergeant ?!" Beatrix dropped to the ground on her knees. "Arghhh...."  
Would he really fight her? Was he taking her seriously?! So many questions.  
She was only a rookie and he....he was Sergeant!  
She needed help...badly. 


	2. A Nervous Meeting

"Beatrix? What are you doing? Its 3 in the morning!" Lani whispered as she saw Beatrix star to leave their dorm.  
  
"I have to train....if I don't win I must at least survive..." Beatrix replied, trying hard to hide her tears.  
  
"Look...you don't really think hes gonna kill you....do you?"   
  
Beatrix said nothing. She picked up her sword and left for the training yard.  
  
All Beatrix could think about was Steiner. How big he was, how much she had heard about him, how big his sword was. All this  
  
wasn't helping her. Three days. Thats all she had. After that....either she kicked Steiner's ass....or he kicked hers. Badly.  
  
She shook her head before drawing her sword. She studied it and smiled. This sword had been passed down to the women soldiers of her family. Beatrx's mother...her mother...and even her mother had faught and died protecting Alexandria.  
  
And Beatrix would do the same. She wouldn't die to to some man that was on the same team. Not at all. She started to swipe her sword in different directions, trying to get the feel of it once again.  
  
As she brought it back over her head, something with great force knocked it straight out of her hand, and made her fall to the ground. Beatrix knew that blow. It was him. She spun around and sure enough, there was Steiner.  
  
"Well....look who it is," he mocked, wearing his famous grin.  
  
Beatrix tried hard to remain cool. She picked herself up and picked up her sword.  
  
"Here to train?" Steiner said, no sound of mockery in his voice.  
  
"Maybe..." Beatrix replied in a muffle. She walked a few metres away from him and started practicing her moves again.  
  
Steiner watched on, laughing silently to himself.  
  
Beatrix could hear this and stopped, turning sharply to face him.   
  
"Its a good sword you have there Beatrix, but you really should learn to use it properly." Steiner laughed, walking over to her.  
  
Before Beatrix could say anything, Steiner was standing behind her, his arms wrapping around her and his hands placed upon her own gropping the sword.  
  
Her face went extremely red. Her eyes darted from left to right.  
  
"First of all, your grip is too tight..." Steiner began, "Loosen up, your making me nervous."  
  
Beatrix was confused. Why was he giving her tips? Beatrix felt slightly nervous.  
  
"Nervous?" Steiner grinned, tightening his grip on her hands.  
  
Beatrix swallowed hard. "N-no...I just...."  
  
"You wanna know why I'm helping you right?" Steiner interupted.  
  
Beatrix paused. She could feel him breathing down her neck.  
  
"I'm not one to pick fights with rookies," he began. "So, if I at least get you up to scratch with your weapons training you shall be a worthy opponent."  
  
Beatrix flung herself forward in a roll before turning to face Steiner, her arm stretched out. "I don't need your help, see that move I just did?" she said smugly.  
  
Steiner began to laugh. " impressive move...but shouldn't you have taken your sword with you to?"  
  
Beatrix paused. Her sword was not in her hand...instead HE was holding it. She mumbled.  
  
"Beatrix....you NEED my help."  
  
As the days training with Steiner went on, Beatrix couldn't help but reflect on what Lani had said earlier. "You don't really think hes going to kill you?"  
  
Beatrix couldn't help but think she was right. Sure, Steiner was a very famous Knight, and had killed many men...but here he was now being....well...helpful.   
  
"Let me ask you this," Steiner said, snapping Beatrix out of her thought. "Have you ever had a monster battle?"  
  
"A monster battle? Well...I...er...not...really..." Beatrix said shyly.  
  
Steiner shook his head. "If I were incharge of you I would kick you out by now..."   
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Rookie....heh...you haven't even faught a monster??? And you want to join the Alexandrian Army...hehehe...thats the funniest thing I've ever heard."  
  
Beatrix clenched her fists. Boy he was arrogent...and cocky...  
  
"Well...get your stuff Beatrix." He said, turning to leave.  
  
"What?? Where are you going?" Beatrix yelled, catching up with him.  
  
"We're off for a battle....this is the best way to train." 


End file.
